Afterlife
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: My goodbye to Lucas. Not elf or anything like that.


**Author's note: I know I came to the party very late but I only found out about Jonathan Brandis' death about a month ago. SeaQuest meant a lot to me as a young teen and like most girls at that age was a little obsessed with the kid. I basically fell in love with science because of the show as well. This is my goodbye to Jonathan. No real time period and it may be a little odd. I just hope you understand what I was trying to do. **

**Dedicated to the memory of Roy Scheider, Royce D. Applegate, and of course Jonathan Brandis. **

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak sipped at the coffee sitting next to his computer. His blue eyes flicked between the three screens so fast they blurred. "These programs are just amazing." He said to himself. The blonde teen paused and looked at his drink. "Where did this come from? Ben must have dropped it off... or Tony... I didn't even see them. Some friend I am."

He stood and stretched. "Maybe I should take a break and get out of the room. I feel like I've been here for... How long have I been in here?" His memories seemed disjointed. He couldn't remember the last time he ate but didn't feel hungry, he didn't know the last time he slept but felt fine.

Lucas glanced to the aqua tubes hoping to see Darwin floating there. "Hm..." The ship seemed oddly quiet to him but for some reason it didn't worry him. "Maybe I should eat something, Kristen will freak if she finds out I've been on the computer for... for... how long?"

Lucas stopped and surveyed his room again. It seemed the same as usual but something was just off. He picked up his PAL, "Captain?" No response. "Ben?" Still nothing. "Anyone?" Lucas knew he should be more worried but just couldn't make the feeling come. He was happy, comfortable. "I'll try later." He sat at the desk again and went back to work.

There was no real sense of time for the genius but it seemed a long time later there was a quiet knock on the door. Lucas jumped a bit and rose to answer it. "Captain! I've been calling you... where is everyone?"

The Captain couldn't answer for a long moment. His dark eyes only took in every detail in front of him. "Kiddo... god it's been so long. I've missed you."

"What are you talking about? I've just been playing with these programs the UEO sent me. They are amazing! And this new hardware, I've never seen anything like it." Lucas felt himself wither under the intense stare. "Have I been in my room to long? I'm sorry; I got wrapped up in everything I guess." He admitted sheepishly.

Bridger shocked him by taking him in a tight hug. He ran his hand through the teen's mop of hair. When the Captain finally let go, Lucas was amazed to see tears streaming from the older man's eyes. "What wrong Captain, what did I do?"

"Not now, Kiddo. I'll explain later. I just want to talk to you and... Look at you."

Lucas stepped back warily. "Sir? Um... I'm sorry... but you are acting very strange. Please tell me what happened."

Bridger sighed, "sit down Lucas; I guess I'll have to tell you. Or help you remember." The both sat on the bunk and Bridger glazed at the room in wonder. "This is your room. Perfectly your room." He shook his head in amazement. "You really were happy with us weren't you?"

"Uh... yes? I'm lost here, could you let me in on what you're talking about? Please?" Lucas was looking at Bridger in wide eyed concern and confusion.

"What do you remember before you came to your quarters and started playing with this equipment?"

"I..." He stopped and furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure" he finished softly. "I know I was just doing normal day to day stuff. And dealing with just the basic problems that the SeaQuest gets into."

Bridger smiled sadly. "Nothing more than that?" Lucas shook his head. "This is going to be harder than I thought then. I figured you would remember some of it..."

Lucas felt a panic starting in his chest. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Ah, something very stupid." The teen blinked at the surprising harshness. "I'm sorry Lucas, but it's true. I just ... I wish you had come to me or anyone and talked to them. I wish..." Bridger buried his face in his hands.

"Please Captain, I'm sorry. I must have done something awful and that's why no one is around. That's why no one will talk to me." He was fighting tears, he hated feeling this childish.

"No, Lucas." Bridger said lifting his face. There was anguish in his eyes. "We forgave you, we tried to understand what you were feeling. No one is punishing you, the reason no one is talking to is that we are the only ones here." The Captain sighed again. "Honestly I thought I'd see Chief Crocker too but maybe he isn't around here. I'll have to find him."

"You aren't making any sense! I haven't seen Crocker for years and why isn't anyone here? Why won't you just tell me what happened?" Lucas fought the urge to scream.

"Kiddo... I'm so sorry... you're dead... so am I..."

"No. That's not possible. I've been working on stuff for the UEO. That's just crazy." Lucas jumped off the bunk and started pacing as he spoke.

"Come with me, I'll show you." Bridger said standing. He hated that the truth was hurting the boy so much but he didn't know how else to explain it.

He opened the door but Lucas hesitated. "I don't remember when I was out of my room last." Lucas whispered. "This can't be true..."

Bridger patiently waited for him and Lucas walked to the door. Together they walked into the corridor. Lucas gasped as the walls formed around them. They were on the SeaQuest, everything looked just the same but when they walked the walls seemed to come from nothingness. It was white and then the ship appeared.

"It's like a video game," mused Lucas. "There's nothing and then everything forms. We must be making what we want to see in our minds... Then... it is true. Oh god..." He started to sway on his feet.

The Captain grabbed Lucas by the shoulders before he fell to his knees. He didn't think the teen would be hurt but it was just a fatherly reaction. "I know Kiddo, it'll be ok." A door appeared in the corridor, the Captain's quarters. "Come on, we can talk in my room." He smiled, "We'll work this all out. We have a long time..."

* * *

**I wanted to make it longer but it seems more fitting to end it there, what ever they talk about seemed to personal to type out. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
